


Cold Snap

by astudyinfic



Series: A December of Ty and Zane [9]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Ty warms him up, Zane is cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Zane made the mistake of riding the Valkyrie in December.  Luckily he has a hot boyfriend at home to help warm him up.Day 9:Chill





	Cold Snap

Of all days to ride the Valkyrie to the office, Zane chose what had to be the coldest day of the year. He saw the looks of pity from motorists as he sped by them, uncaring about traffic laws if it meant getting home and getting warm sooner. What were they going to do, arrest him for weaving in and out of traffic?  Wouldn’t be the first time he’d been arrested and it was almost tempting, just to see Ty’s face when he had to come to bail him out. 

He made it to the row house without any issue, however, and parked the bike in front, vowing to take the truck for the foreseeable future. At least until the temperature reached above  _ fucking freezing _ .  Zane was from Texas, thank you very much.  This sort of cold should be illegal.

Shivering as he managed to get the key in the lock, he moaned in pleasure as the warm air rushed out to meet him. Not even his leather jacket could keep out the biting cold so the heat of their home was a welcome change.  

“Honey, I’m home,” he called, knowing Ty had to be around somewhere.  His keys and service weapon were resting on the kitchen counter, a sure sign Ty was home.  It took a few minutes to get his frozen fingers to work well enough to get the helmet off his head, setting it in the closet and shrugging out of his jacket as well.  As beat up as it was, that jacket was one of his prized possessions, the first thing Ty gave to him, even if it had been in annoyance. 

Ty appeared at the top of the stairs, smiling down at Zane.  “Welcome home. How was work?”

“Wondering where y-y-you were.” Teeth still chattering, Zane wondered if he’d ever get warm again.  He trudged up the stairs, wanting to wrap his arms around Ty and hold onto him until he felt warm once more. Ty let him for a brief moment, pressing his face to Zane’s neck and holding him close.  

But when Zane slipped his hands under Ty’s shirt to warm them against the scarred skin of his lover’s back, Ty yelped and jumped away from him.  “Nuh uh. Keep those icy things away from me,” he grumbled, pointing accusingly at Zane’s hands which still reached out for him, even as Ty moved away.

“Don’t g-g-give me the cold shoulder, b-baby.”  If Zane was playing up the stuttering a little for sympathy, he didn’t think anyone could blame him.  

Ty rolled his eyes.  “I’ll let that pun pass this one time.”  He stayed out Zane’s reach, nodding towards their bedroom.  “You go shower and I’ll make you coffee or something. Next time, just take the truck and don’t be an idiot.”

“I d-didn’t know it would be cold.”

Unimpressed, Ty placed his hands on his hips.  “You didn’t know it would be cold in Baltimore.  In December?”

“Asshole.”

Ty laughed, pointing at their bedroom.  “Go take a shower and warm up already.”

“Only if you join me.”  Because getting warm sounded good. Getting hot and bothered with Ty sounded better.

His boyfriend winked at him and turned to go to the bathroom.  Zane heard the water turn on and stripped out of his clothes, still shivering but he figured he couldn’t get much colder.  Ty was undressing and Zane leaned against the door to admire his lover’s body. His skin marred with the marks that showed the danger of their work.  It might have been ugly to some but to Zane, he’d never seen anything more beautiful.

“You going to stand there staring at me or are you going to get in the water?” Ty asked, not even turning around.  Ty, always aware of his surroundings to the point where it would be paranoia if it didn’t save their lives again and again.  And he was hyper-aware of where Zane was, something that made something soft and warm bloom in Zane’s chest. 

He brushed past his lover, relishing the way Ty shivered when Zane ran his frigid fingers over his back.  While the temptation to grab him and pull him close was strong, Zane also knew that wasn’t the way to get what he wanted.  If he wanted Ty in a good mood, pressing his freezing hands to him again wasn’t going to get him there. 

Instead, he stepped under the running water, letting out an obscene moan when the heat hit his skin.  His fingers tingled as the hot water hit them, warming far quicker than was typically safe. . Zane flexed them several times, trying to return feeling to them so they would be useful sooner rather than later.  Turning so that the water ran down his back, Zane smiled at his boyfriend when Ty stepped into the shower. “Feeling any better?” he asked but Zane heard the unasked question.  _ Warm enough to let you touch me yet? _

“You tell me.”  Zane took Ty’s hand, pulling him close.

Ty closed his hand around Zane’s, letting himself be tugged forward. “Hmm, so far so good.”  Ty’s arm wrapped around Zane’s waist. 

“I don’t know. I think I might still be chilled. I might need someone to warm me up more. Know anyone interested?”  Closing the distance between them until there was no space from chest to knees, Zane smirked at Ty. “I would appreciate it, if you knew someone.”

Shoving Zane back against the cool tiles, Ty kissed him deeply.  “Just me,” he growled, biting hard at the junction between Zane’s neck and shoulder. “Others might be interested but you are mine.”

“Only yours,” Zane agreed. They rolled their hips against one another, gasping into the kiss at the feedback loop of pleasure it caused. Zane slid his hands down Ty’s back to grip his hips and hold him in place. “And you’re mine.”  He rolled his hips up against Ty’s stationary ones, drawing low moans from them both. 

As they rutted against one another they kissed, nipped, and bit at every piece of skin they could reach.  The frigid temperatures outside were forgotten as both of them heated up, from the shower and from their passion.  Zane released Ty’s hips, and flipped them around, pressing Ty’s chest to the shower wall and wrapping his arms around his waist.  “I could totally take you like this,” he whispered into Ty’s ear. “Slip into your tight heat and take my pleasure as I wanted.”

Ty’s head fell back onto Zane’s shoulder as Zane wrapped his fingers around his lover’s length.  Ty thrust up into the fist, eyes hooded and dark. When he pulled back, he pressed his ass to Zane’s hard cock, pulling groans from them both.  

They continued like that, Zane pinning Ty between the wall and his own body, letting Ty thrust into his hand and then back against him again and again.  His free hand splayed on Ty’s chest, Zane could feel his heart pounding. Nipping at Ty’s earlobe, Zane whispered, “Are you going to come for me, doll?” He twisted his hand at each upstroke, reveling in Ty’s harsh breath and the way he trembled in Zane’s arms. 

It only took a few more strokes before Ty painted the walls of the shower with his release, calling out Zane’s name in a broken cry.  Zane stroked him through it, only stopping when Ty hissed at the over stimulation. 

When Ty could speak again, he turned and kissed Zane, a filthy kiss that did nothing to help lessen the hardness between his legs.  “I was supposed to be warming you up,” he argued. 

Zane reached to turn off the water and shrugged.  “The what do you say we continue this in bed?” He was warmer now, quite comfortable aside from how painfully turned on he was.  “Between the bed and you, I’m sure to find the warmth I need.” 

Ty licked his lips and kissed him once more before stepping out of the shower.  He threw a towel to Zane before grabbing one for himself and heading for the bedroom.  

Hurrying to follow, Zane grinned to himself when Ty dropped his towel and climbed into their bed.  This was definitely worth almost getting frostbite for, he thought when he climbed into bed, his warm, pliant boyfriend wrapping around him almost instantly.  It wasn’t long before he slid into Ty’s body, finding that heat that he’d been craving since he got home.

The sun went down and temperatures dropped even farther outside, but neither man noticed, plenty warm right there in their own bed.  

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/astudyinfic) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/astudyinfic)
> 
> Also, we made a [Cut & Run discord channel](https://discord.gg/KFfErkb) if anyone is interested in joining and yelling at us about the books we all love.


End file.
